The Forevix Trilogy, Part One: Forever Guardians(REWRITTEN)
by Amy47101
Summary: Aimee always thought she was a normal kid, minus the strange dreams she sometimes gets. But when two new students show up at her school and she suddenly attacked by witches, she's whisked into a world of magic. No one said her life was easy. But fairies, guardian powers, and a prophecy that is just way to crazy to be true... Life may have just taken a turn for the worst.
1. Aimee the Socially Inept

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter One_

o.0.o.0.o

_She was running as quickly as she could, feeling utterly useless as she watched her comrades and guardians get cut down around her. She growled slightly as she felt her skirts trip her up for the final time._

_"Let me fight!" she shouted as the prince leading her cut down more enemies. She watched one of her friends fall, the fairy of the emotions. She widened her eyes."Natalia! Adonis, they got Natalia!"_

_"Seriously, Auralelle?! You can't right now!" he responded. "I know it's hard, but we're nearly there, just a little longer...!"_

_Suddenly, a beam of darkness shot in front of them, cutting them off. Adonis ground his teeth together in frustration._

_"Damnit." he muttered as he held up his sword defensively. "Auralelle! Move ahead! Get to the temple and release it!"_

_"Are you crazy?!" she yelled back, watching as the black-haired witch lowered herself to the ground, smirking victoriously, as if she had already won the battle._

_"Auralelle!" he shouted, a hint of desperateness in his voice. "Go!"_

_"No! Adonis! No one else is dying on my watch, got it?!"_

_"Elizabette! Louella!" Adonis exclaimed. Two fairies perched down from the sky, fluttering in front of the couple. "Take Auralelle to the temple! It's time to release the Aura Pheonix!"_

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee bolted awake, gasping slightly as her head whipped around the room, confused for a moment as to where she was. She glanced at the clock: 4:30. Groaning slightly as she realized she was in her own bed, she flopped back down on the pillows, rubbing her temples with her forefinger and thumb.

How stupid was she, confused by a dream.

Slowly, she rose from the lumpy mattress and stood, stretching stiff limbs, back cracking. Groaning with relief once the stiffness was gone, she moved to looking around the abandoned RV, noticing nothing but darkness. Fumbling around, she managed to switch on the small light switch to a nightlight, her only source of light.

Standing, she began running an old, broken comb through her brown hair, then hastily braiding it down her back. Glancing across the clothesline- she didn't have a dryer- she pulled off a stiff T-shirt and her frayed jeans.

"Urgh..." she grumbled as she caught a whiff of her armpits. "Stupid dream made me sweat..." she sighed, shoving the clothing items into her spare bag, then changing out of her pajamas, into some sweats and another T-shirt. As much as she hated it, she'd have to shower at the school...

Grabbing up her bookbag, she slung both that and the bag containing her toiletries over her shoulder, stepping out of her abandoned trailer, and began the tedious walk of going to her school.

Aimee had no last name. At least, no last name she wanted to go by. Simply put, she was alone. An orphan with parents who abandoned her and her four siblings, with only her older brother to care for them. Eventually, her beloved brother got sick with an unknown sickness, and he too passed on, leaving Aimee and her triplet siblings, Rosie, Ella, and Mathew, with their youngest brother, Jay, in a foster home.

Eventually, Aimee got fed up with the foster home. It wasn't as if the adults enjoyed having a fifteen-year-old around. Once the kids got older than twelve, they got tired and bored with him or her, trying to pass them off as quickly as possible. But the brunette refused to leave without her siblings. Nobody wanted to adopt five kids at once, so she was kinda put on a standstill.

She left the home, and was now living by herself in an abandoned RV on the outskirts of town. She knew this would be concerning, but in the town of Gardenia, Los Angeles, in any town at all, if one did not conform to their perfect lives, then said person was ignored. People wanted to believe that life was perfect and wonderful, that people weren't dying in the streets, that children didn't have proper homes, that everything and everyone was happy and perfect and carefree.

Unfortunately for them, it was not. But it did not stop them from completely ignoring it.

A flash of light caught her eye, and she glanced at a TV in one of those twenty-four-hour electronic stores. It was broadcasting another one of the Winx Clubs great accomplishments. She saw the young women smile, wave at the camera, then fly up into the sky. She scoffed, continuing on without a second glance.

It enraged her. Those fairies paid attention to everything else. They cared about wether or not the oceans were clean, if animals had homes, saved people from fires and dark wizards, but heaven forbid if an average girl, one that was not being broadcasted on the news, needed her help. Like the rest of Gardenia, people in homeless shelters and children in foster homes concerned no one. They only had three things they needed to care about to survive: themselves, money, and a way to make money.

If they had that, they could have anything.

Aimee continued walking, sighing to herself. Stupid fairies... Everyone thought they were wonderful and great, but were they really? It was all moronic and she hated it.

"Gwah!" she heard as she felt something collide into her, sending her two bags flying. She reeled back as she hit the ground, watching a blond woman rub her behind. She glanced at a nearby clock. What the hell was a woman doing carrying bags of... groceries at six in the morning. "Whoops! Sorry!" she said. "Oooh, Musa's gonna kill me! Let me tell you, if it's your job to pick up groceries, do it when you're told. Then you won't have to run to a twenty-four hour store at five-thirty in the morning when you wake up remembering."

"Hn." Aimee responded simply, grabbing her own bags, ready to leave when the woman spoke again.

"Hey, you mind helping me out? I _really _need to get back and I obviously am having trouble carrying these myself." Aimee paused for a moment. "I'll pay you." She smirked. Maybe she could swindle her way into getting a bit of cash _and _a shower in a nice, clean bathroom with curtains that actually closed without sticking to the pole.

"Five bucks," Aimee said, turning around. "And a shower."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me." Aimee responded. "Five bucks and..." she paused. It usually took her only ten minutes to shower... "Twenty minutes to use your shower." Yup, she was feeling stingy today.

"Fine! Fine." the woman sighed. Aimee smirked, reaching down to help pick up groceries.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

o.0.o.0.o

"Shit." Aimee hissed as she came to their destination. _Love and Pet Fairy Pet Shop. _That means that this blond ditz was an employee, and she knew for a _fact _that the only people who worked here were members of that wannabe super-hero gaggle of fairies. Which means she was helping one of them.

"Say something?" the blond woman asked, turning to her.

"Hn." Aimee responded. She stared at her a moment, then turned to open the door. They climbed up a flight of stairs, the blond woman turning to her.

"Be quiet, okay? I don't need you waking up everyone..." she stated.

"Stella!" Aimee heard someone shout. A second young woman with dark blue hair came out, glaring angrily at them. "How could you _forget _to buy food?!"

"Forget? Oh, no, Musa, I don't forget. I just don't always remember, that's all."

"Same thing!" Aimee, already fed up with all the talking, moved past Musa and into a kitchen, where more of the Winx Club sat around a table, discussing what to do about food. Aimee scoffed. Little fairies couldn't last a day without breakfast, eh?

"Here." she dumped the groceries on the table. The four other girls looked up, surprised. "Which way to the bathroom? Stella promised me five bucks and a twenty minute shower."

"Uh..." the redhead, Bloom, said. "Second door to on the left."

"Hn." Aimee nodded, walking to the bathroom and locking the door. She undressed, then began to unbraid her hair. Turning on the water, she lavished in the idea of maybe staying in the water for a the full twenty minutes, but out of habit, ended up turning off the water in a mere nine.

Sighing contently, she dried herself and put on a purple T-shirt and frayed jeans. Aimee ran her broken comb through her hair, and then slipped her crystal pendant around her neck. She then shoved her black converses on her feet, and walked out the door. She walked past the kitchen, where the dark skinned girl, Layla, was already cooking food.

"That was quick." Bloom commented.

"I'm going." Aimee announced, walking towards the door.

"Are you sure? Your hair is soaking wet and it's early. Stay for breakfast." Flora smiled. Aimee blinked.

"My hair will dry itself." she stated, moving towards the door again.

"Are you going to school or something? It's early." Layla stated, turning away from the cooking for a brief moment.

"I live on the outskirts of town." Aimee stated. "It's an hour and a half walk to get to school."

"You don't drive?" Stella asked, coming into the room with Musa, thus successfully blocking her way out. Aimee mentally berated herself for not skedaddling earlier while she stared at her like she was a moron. Stella blinked.

"I'm fifteen." Aimee clarified. "And even if I do get to be the legal age of driving, I don't have a car to drive."

"And the bus seriously doesn't pick you up?" Bloom stated, looking skeptical.

"The bus?" Aimee scowled, waving a hand through the air. "Who needs it?" There was a long silence. "The bus route doesn't know I live on the outskirts. Make sense? As long as I'm at the school, they don't care to know, thus they don't care to pick me up. Then I walk."

"Seems tedious." Tecna commented.

"I'm sure it's easy to get from place to place if you can fly." Aimee commented. "But sadly, we all aren't blessed with such powers." she turned to Musa and Stella, blocking the door. "Move. I have to get to school."

"Now hold on." Flora stated, standing up. "Have you eaten yet? Stay awhile, we can get you to school..."

"I'd rather not." Aimee stated. "Excuse me." she said to Stella and Musa, both moving to the side as the girl moved out of the apartment and down to the shop. As she was about to open the glass door, one of the little fairy pets hovered in front of her. She blinked in annoyance as it's bright blue eyes shined happily. She narrowed her eyes at the pointed ears and bushy white tail. Was it supposed to be a snow fox with... purple wings?

"Move. I honestly don't have time for you right now." Aimee stated coldly as she moved out the door. The fox looked dejected for a moment, then flitted out of the store just as the door shut behind him.

o.0.o.0.o

"_And please, remember to make our new students feel welcome!" _the principal said happily over the announcements. The door opened and suddenly, the chattering simply stopped. There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone looked at the people coming in. Aimee scowled slightly as she tied her braid off, shoving it over her shoulder, then glancing at the front of the room, where two people stood, one guy and one girl.

The girl had wide green eyes, seemingly shining with curiosity with wavy black hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a beige sweater with sleeves that ended at her elbows. An olive green heart donned the center of the sweater while bands of the same color wrapped around the ends of the sleeves of her sweater. She had on a loose white skirt with a green band around her hips and brown lace-up ankle boots. Around her neck was a golden choker, chains falling from it a little and connecting to a crystal.

Aimee moved her eyes to the guy. He was tall and muscular, with layered brown hair that fell to his chin. His eyes were a deep shade of cobalt blue, a very rare color, Aimee knew, since it took light blue eyes and dark brown eyes to make cobalt. It was usually the brown that dominated to blue, so cobalt was rare to see. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a design on the front that looked like a pair of angel wings. He wore average jeans and plain old sneakers. He raised his hand- a silver bracelet with a crystal embedded in it horizontally dangling from his wrist- in a half wave with a smile.

Aimee understood the sudden stop in silence. These people in front of them were above-average, drop-dead _gorgeous. _The girl was a bundle of adorableness and the guy by far one of the more attractive people she's yet to come across. It was almost otherworldly.

"This is," the teacher glanced at his roster. "Emilia Lyon and Luke Clarence. Please make an effort to make them feel welcome."

"Oh, we will." a girl giggled from the back. Aimee rolled her eyes as the two came to sit down, Emilia two seats behind her and Luke right in front of her.

"Now for todays assignment, you will be making and presenting posters. You will be working in groups-"

"Cue chaos." Aimee muttered. Almost immediately after he said the word 'groups', girls flocked to Luke's desk and the guys to Emilia's. Aimee rolled her eyes over the shouts over who would be in who's group ensued and waited, patiently, for the teacher to loose his patience and start yelling.

"_Enough!" _he shouted. "I'll have you know, I've already assigned groups for you. Considering that Luke and Emilia are new and have no idea what we are learning, I already assigned a partner to them whom has continued to show effort and high marks on tests. That person," he paused, waiting for a few stragglers to sit down. "Is Aimee. Aimee, raise your hand."

Aimee boringly raised her hand, both students looking to her while others, mainly the girls, glared.

"Now, I will continue to pair you into groups. Your assignment is to draw what inspired the National Anthem. Hopefully, if you listened, you would know."

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey," Aimee glanced over her shoulder, spying Luke. "You have this lunch as well?"

"Yeah." there was a pause as Luke continued to stand there with a tray of food. Aimee glared, though he seemed unfazed.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. Aimee furrowed her brow.

"Why?" he shrugged.

"Because." she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't disturb me. I'm trying to work."

"Obviously." he stated, sitting down and picking up some of her papers to make room for himself. He cast a glance at them, narrowing his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he stated, holding out these papers. "What is this?"

"That," Aimee stated, taking the papers and stacking them neatly in a pile. "Is Chemistry."

"But what about...?"

"Earth Science? Biology? Those classes are mediocre at best. My brother taught me those when I was a kid."

"You have a brother?"

"Three." Aimee responded. "Two younger, one older. One missing, two in foster care."

"You're an-"

"Say the word 'orphan' and I'll scoop your eye out with that spoon there." Aimee stated, pointing the eraser of her pencil threateningly at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Violent, aren't you?"

"No. I just can't stand stupid people." Aimee stated, pencil twirling in between her fingers as she focused on her work. "The word 'orphan' is for a child whom has lost his or her parents. My parents, as far as I know, are _alive."_

"So you're in contact with them." Luke said, biting into his food. Aimee glared at him.

"No. They abandoned us-"

"You and your brothers?"

"And sisters." Aimee stated, now staring at the pencil swirling in her hand.

"Sisters? As in, more than one?"

"Triplets, two girls, one boy. One younger brother." Aimee stated. Luke let out a low whistle.

"Big family, eh?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like they were _expecting _triplets. They thought they'd get just one like they did with me and Lok."

"Lok? What kind of name is that?"

"How should I know?" Aimee snapped pack. "They spelled my name A-I-M-E-E. Ella, Rosie, Matthew and Jay have normal names, so-"

"Don't get all defensive." Luke chuckled. Aimee glared. "So that pendant," he said offhandedly. "Where'd you get it?" Aimee glanced at the crystal hanging on the silver chain.

"It's a family heirloom." she stated. "My parents apparently gave it to Lok when they left us in foster care, he was fifteen, I was ten, the triplets were five, and Jay was just two. It's foggy, really, when they left."

"That's weird." Luke said. "I mean, most people remember stuff like that clearly when they're ten. You're what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen." Aimee stated. "I don't remember anything before I was ten."

"Like I said, weird." Luke said. "So where's your brother now?"

"No idea. Three years after we were left in foster care, he left the pendant on my nightstand and bolted. Don't know where he is." Aimee shrugged. "I bolted a year after that."

"Then where-?"

"You're asking way to many questions." Aimee stated coldly as she closed her books and organized her papers, finding it impossible to focus with him and his questions. "Why would you want to know where I live? And about my family as well? That's weird." she reached into her pockets, figuring now would be a great time to exit and buy her lunch when she realized one thing: she did not have money. She forgot to get that five bucks from Stella this morning.

_"Damnit." _she thought bitterly as she shoved her books in her bag and walked away. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw that, already, other girls were going over to Luke's table, smiling sweetly and leaning over to show off what was underneath their low-cut shirts. Luke didn't seem to be paying much mind, though, simply smiling politely to them.

Aimee scoffed. He acted as if they deserved respect.

_Bullshit._

o.0.o.0.o

**And the first chapter of the rewrite is complete! Please give me your feedback, and expect a cover page soon!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. Casper the Friendly Fox

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Two_

o.0.o.0.o

"Why am I surrounded by such _idiots?" _Aimee muttered to herself as she hitched her book bag over her shoulder with Emilia and Luke close behind her. While she only had lunch with Luke and her first class, History, with both of them, she very rarely saw them throughout the day.

Which she was thankful for.

While everyone else in the school steered clear of her, wether it was due to her lacking in the department of anything cool or popular, to spite her, her ratty appearance, or simply because she gave off the scariest, _leave me the hell alone _vibe that anyone had.

Everyone knew it was fine to make fun of her from a distance, but approach her in the halls to talk shit about her to her face... They were liable to get some calculated insults(and one time, her salvia) straight to the face. They knew that if she was reading a book, studying, writing, or doing anything related to school, they don't come within a ten-foot radius unless they wanted a pencil, pen, or whatever else was within her arms reach to be whizzed at their head. They knew that, the table in the far right corner during the second lunch, was off limits. No one wanted to sit there anyways, but for those who didn't know, she prayed they got fair warning.

But not these two.

Much to the surprise of not only the student body, the teachers, and hell, even _herself, _these two would call her name, push through the throng of students to greet her when she, per usual, ignored them, and dared to approach The Table to eat with her.

To her, it was hilarious. Those spiteful girls could show off as much as they wanted, wether it be skin or their wealth, but Luke and Emilia wanted to talk and be acquainted with _her. _Ratty, dumpster-RV, parentless, guardianless, and penniless Aimee. Aimee frowned as she thought of the talking part. Emilia, in particular, would chatter on _endlessly. _Not that Luke wasn't a silent Susan himself. He just... talked less. Perhaps he understood that Aimee appreciated the silence? She secretly hoped so. If these two continued to insist on following her, and she continued to rub it in everyone else's faces, it helped to know that at least _one _of them might be slightly tolerable.

"So where're you heading, huh?" Emilia smiled, coming up next to her while Luke lagged behind, as if taking in the scenery. Aimee cast her a strange look.

"Home. I've got studying to do."

"But you've already studied." Luke stated. "At lunch."

"In order to keep up with my classes," Aimee glared back at him. "I have to study. Understand?"

"But we could've done something fuuuun!" Emilia wined out.

"Come on, you could at least spare a little time for us." Luke said. Aimee felt a shiver go down her spine, and glanced out of the corner of her. She noticed a few of the girls glaring at her, and internally, smirked.

"Perhaps," she said with her usual glare, but loud enough for them to hear her. "I could spare a bit of time. You're new to town, right?"

"Well... Kinda?" Luke responded, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"I can show you around. Listen, because I won't repeat my-" Aimee let out an exclamation of shock as something white and fuzzy flew into her face. She stumbled back for a brief moment, then caught her footing and tore the white fluffball off her face. She glared at the arctic fox she encountered earlier that day, who seemed to smile then happily licked her cheek.

"Oh, you have one too?" Emilia asked, opening her bookbag. Out flitted a small lion with bright green wings. "This is Leo! My parents let me get him when we first moved here. I guess they wanted me to have at least one friend..."

"He's not mine." Aimee glared. "He must have followed me from the shop." she sighed. More time to waste. "We're taking a detour. I've got to return him." she glanced at them. "I don't suppose either of you can drive, can you?"

"Not without an adult." Luke stated. "I've only got my learners permit."

"I'm sixteen, but haven't had the time to, you know, learn." Emilia laughed. Aimee shrugged.

"Then we walk."

o.0.o.0.o

"Well, I dunno, what does she like?" Aimee heard as she opened the door. She saw a female looking over the pet pen, a male next to her.

"Reptiles." the male responded. "But she likes cute things as well, so I'm unsure."

"Then get that little turtle." the female pointed. "It's adorable and a reptile. A reporable. Or adoratile. Take your pick."

"Aimee!" she cast her glance to Flora, who waved at her as she fed a kitten. "Hello!"

"Hey." Aimee responded simply. "So, one of your little pets followed me to school. I don't want him."

"Hm?" she glanced up from the kitten, then widened her eyes. "Casper! We were wondering where you went."

"He followed me." Aimee repeated.

"It's strange, he's never acted like this before." Flora said, trying to take the animal back. It refused, instead flitting out of reach and grabbing the end of Aimee's braid. Aimee snatched her hair and began trying to tug the animal off. It refused to let go, and she gave up.

"Honestly, I'll chop this hair off if you don't let go." Aimee growled at it. It continued to hold tightly to the brown locks. She sighed in annoyance as she simply dropped the braid on her shoulder, the animal now happily swinging from it.

"Oh!" she glanced up and saw a girl with dark pink hair at the register. She just finished checking out the couple adopting the turtle. They had already walked out, the male carrying a bag of food and the female bags of toys and such. "You found Casper!"

"I've noticed." Aimee said. Emilia grinned.

"Hi Roxy!" she waved.

"Emilia! Did Leo eat all his food already? I know he has a big appetite, but it's only been three days..." Aimee furrowed her brow. Three days? Today was Tuesday, which means that Emilia, and maybe even Luke, arrived here either Saturday or Sunday, depending if Roxy counted Tuesday or not. She cast a glance at Emilia.

"You're acquainted?"

"You could say so. Roxy goes to the same boarding school I plan on attending." Emilia smiled.

"You're an exchange?" Aimee asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We both are." Luke stated. Aimee cast her gaze to him. "We'll be leaving... maybe three days or so? Depends on the circumstances."

"Doesn't school start in early September? It seems awfully early, being the third week and all, to be leaving school."

"No. Truth be told, this school starts on the fifteenth of September." Emilia said. "We're getting extra credit for the exchange program we participated in over summer. We got to travel around to different places, all over the world, and took place in countless school programs."

"I see." Aimee stated, inwardly scowling. She knew this feeling. She felt the same thing every time she thought of Lok. The constant nagging, horrible feeling of being abandoned. She hated it. What was worse was that she couldn't believe she was feeling _abandoned _at the possibility of these two leaving her. It wasn't like they were her friends or anything. "I don't want him." She held up her braid, bringing Casper up to Roxy's line of vision.

"Hm? Why not?" Roxy asked, looking at Casper. "He really seems to like you."

"Listen. I can not afford to feed a _pet_." Aimee stated. Roxy blinked.

"Miss, I understand completely, but I can't tear apart animals and humans. Especially those with a bond as strong as you've displayed." Aimee narrowed her eyes.

"What bond?! All I've seen is a super clingy fox stalk me and swing on my braid!"

"Calm down Aimee, it's nothing to serious." Flora said gently, trying to calm the angered girl. "We can always help you with taking care of him-" At that, something seemed to snap. That stupid fairy thought _she _needed _her _help?!

"_I don't need help!" _Aimee shouted, slamming her hands on the counter. Just as suddenly, shelves in the back holding supplies splintered, cracked, and clattered to the ground. Aimee widened her eyes at this, then blinked in surprise. She noticed that Flora, Roxy, and Emilia had all gone completely stiff, as if they had sensed something strange or off, and Luke's mouth had dropped open.

As socially inept as she was, Aimee knew an awkward situation, and by God this was one. So she did the thing she always did.

She walked out.

o.0.o.0.o

"Aimee, it's been a long time. How are you?" Aimee glanced up at the red-headed pastor as he stood up from his desk, smiling warmly at her.

"Fine as I can be." she stated. "How are you, Pastor Divine?"

"As fine as ever. The kids are driving Lily up the wall though. You should see it, it's like a circus at home." Aimee shook her head, recalling his family of five. He had three kids, only one being biological. Ruby, the oldest of them at twelve, is their biological daughter, inheriting her fathers bright red hair, an uncontrollable, frizzy mess, and her mother's baby blue eyes. With her birth, however, came complications with Mrs. Lily Divine. Eventually, it came that she could no longer bare any children.

To Aimee, it truly was a tragedy. While Aimee was a social outcast, she, like every girl, had dreams of maybe marrying and having children. She knew that she wanted to provide her future kids with a life she never had: a life of a stable, loving family.

Which is what made her look up to Pastor Divine and his wife all the more. Despite being barren, it didn't stop Mrs. Divine from filling her _enormous _home-provided by being a doctor- with kids. She had adopted Jewel, now ten, but six at the time of her adoption, who was a dark-skinned girl that always kept her dark hair in a ponytail. She was taken from her biological parents when she was four due to drug charges against both her parents. Later, she adopted pale Jasper with his dark black hair and pale blue eyes when he was three at the time of his adoption. He was now eight.

Another thing she found wonderful was that they made sure to inform Jewel and Jasper that they were adopted, but not to make them fell like an outcasts, but in order to help them cope that they were born to a different family, and to show them that they have a loving family right where they live.

"How," she asked in a low voice. "Are the adoptions of the others going?"

"They've approved that we are a perfect match for the triplets and Jay. We plan on going to meet them later in the month."

"Good." Aimee sighed.

"You're no longer at the foster home." the pastor stated, folding his hands. "Are you okay, Aimee?"

"I'll be fine when you get them out." Aimee responded.

"You know you can always come to us for help." he stated. Aimee rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me." Aimee responded. Pastor Divine smiled lightly.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, nodding to Casper, who was curiously flitting around the office.

"Ugh, Casper." Aimee responded. "I stopped by that Love and Pet Pet Shop this morning, out of sheer coincidence, to help one of the employees carry something or another. The little thing has been following me every since." She said the last sentence in a flat tone. "You want him? I don't want to take care of a pet."

"No," Pastor Divine chuckled. "No, I think you need him around. I never hear you talk about friends or anything like that. Maybe a companion will be good for you."

"But I don't _need _a companion." Aimee responded.

"Everyone needs a companion, Aimee." he responded, reaching out and allowing the little fox to land on his hand. He continued to pet Casper. "Wether it be animal or human."

"I met some friends today." Aimee blurted out. This seemed to surprise the pastor for a moment, as well as herself. She's never had a friend in her life, and then she suddenly meets those two, who have done nothing but annoy her all day, and she called it friendship? Ridiculous. "Er, their names are Emilia and Luke. Both go to some boarding school or another, and they'll be gone in the next month."

"Luke, huh?" Pastor Divine said. "What's he like?"

"To kind and respectful for his own good!" Aimee snapped back.

"So he's nice?"

"Yes, he's-" she cut herself off as Pastor Divine smiled. Not a nice or gentle smile like the one's he usually gave, but a smile that seemed to be teasing her. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you like him?" he asked. Aimee felt her face heat up quickly, eyes widening in shock.

"S-Since when did this come about?! I only just met him today, and he'll be gone in a month!"

"Oh... You're in denial."

"You're a pastor! Isn't it a sin to be teasing me like this?"

"Not if you're like a daughter to me!" he laughed back.

"I'm leaving." Aimee stated, standing up, Casper fluttering next to her as she walked out of his office and through the chapel. She pushed the doors open, and what she saw on the outside made her want to go back in. Emilia was sitting on the curb, tickling Leo's belly while Luke leaned casually against a lamppost. What was with these two?!

"Aimee!" Luke waved, noticing her first. Aimee grunted in response. Emilia hopped up, smiling.

"We've got good news!" Emilia smiled. Aimee glowered.

"What?"

"We managed to get you a job!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air while Leo popped up over her head, mimicking her actions. Aimee stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Eh?"

"To help feed Casper! I talked to Roxy and her Dad said that the waitress that worked at the Fruiti Music Bar just quit, and with the Winx Club to busy with the pet shop and other things to work there, they were in serious need of help!" Emilia grinned. "So I volunteered us!"

"Us?"

"As in, all of us." Luke stated. "I may be new around here, but I can make a _mean _smoothie." he laughed at this, and Aimee sighed.

"When's the first shift?" she asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah," Emilia chuckled. "The Winx Club is performing tonight, and the place is so packed that Roxy's dad is practically begging for work."

"I see." Aimee responded, sighing. "Fine. Lets get going so we aren't late, alright?"

o.0.o.0.o

"I don't get it." Emilia sighed as she slumped into a seat. "How can you walk everywhere an not be the least bit phased?" Aimee glanced at the healed boots Emilia was wearing, and stared stoically at her.

"Wear comfortable shoes." Luke laughed at this and Emilia giggled. Aimee raised an eyebrow. Had she said something funny? She was completely serious on that one. If it weren't for her trusty converses, she's be in total agony by now.

"Oh, you're here!" Roxy exclaimed, coming up to them. She was wearing a white, midriff business shirt with a collar, a navy blue hem, a navy tie, and a navy, lavender pinstripe miniskirt with a magenta belt and gold chain and buttons. Her shoes are navy lace up ankle-boots with thigh-length magenta socks. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, the two strands that were streaked blond still hanging by her face. Aimee raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in outfit, then widened her eyes.

"Is that the uniform?" she asked. Roxy glanced at her outfit, and nodded.

"Yup. It's cute, isn't it?" Aimee glowered. Cute? She did not want to look 'cute'.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Emilia stated, waving her hand in front of her. "Where do we change?"

"You get to change somewhere else!" Roxy said in mock seriousness to Luke. Luke raised his hands in mock defense.

"Do I look like a pervert or something?" he asked. Roxy rolled her eyes and smiled, leading them to an employee's only section.

"Guys on the right, girls on the left. There should be uniforms in there... If you have a problem with the sizing, call me. I kinda guessed." she stated as she dropped Luke off then steering her and Emilia to two dressing rooms.

Aimee saw the uniform, and sighed, stripping off her clothes and neatly folding them in the corner. She changed into the uniform, scowling at her reflection. She liked her T-shirt better. But a job was a job, and she needed money to feed not only herself, but her stupid pet. She paused, snatching the pendant and staring at the crystal in her hand, then scowled, pulling it over her head. If whoever the boss was didn't like it, he could go to hell.

"Aimee!" Emilia exclaimed. "You look great!" Aimee noticed she had her necklace on still, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I hate it." Aimee grumbled. Emilia rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a short ponytail at the nape of her neck. Aimee raised an eyebrow.

"Health code." Emilia stated. "Our hair has to be up or in a hairnet while handling food and drinks. Roxy's father, the boss, likes to keep it similar, so we have to have it in a ponytail of some sort." Emilia stated. Aimee shrugged, undoing her braid, then began to tie it up into a higher ponytail.

"What?" she asked as Emilia continued to stare.

"How'd you do that?" Emilia asked.

"Do what?" Aimee responded.

"This morning, when you were braiding your hair, it was wet."

"So?"

"Usually, when you braid it wet and it dries, it gets wavy, but yours is still stick straight." Aimee shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess it always has been straight like that." Aimee stated as she followed her out into the dining room. Luke was behind the bar with Roxy, where Aimee guessed she was showing him where everything was. He was now wearing a white business-like shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a navy vest with lavender pinstripes over the shirt, a black tie tucked neatly into the vest. Two gold chains dangled from the pocket of the vest, curving upwards and hooking onto a pink button similar to the ones on their belts. On his head was a navy fedora with a lavender band around it.

"No fair!" Emilia cried. "He gets to wear jeans _and _have a rockin' fedora?!" she fake sobbed. "I'm calling sexist!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby, Emilia." Luke responded, taking the hat off and spinning it around his index finger. Aimee noticed that he didn't take his bracelet off either. "You're just jealous of the fedora."

"True." Emilia pouted. Luke turned to Aimee.

"You jealous of the fedora, Aimee?" Luke asked teasingly. Aimee simply responded by snatching the fedora off his finger and holding it just out of his reach.

"Wha-? Hey!" Luke exclaimed, leaning over the counter to snatch it back. Emilia began laughing as Aimee kept moving it just out of his reach.

"You guys," Roxy exclaimed, trying not to laugh but failing. "Seriously! I have to tell you where everything is! This isn't the time!" At this, Aimee finally relented, giving the fedora back to Luke.

"Who knew Aimee had a playful side." he stated, putting the hat back on as Roxy began showing Aimee and Emilia where everything is.

"Okay, so this is our POS system," Roxy stated. "It's fairly simply. There's a five digit code you'll receive. Every time you want to punch in an order, you type in the code, then put in your order," Roxy demonstrated by typing in her code then pressing enter. Immediately, two options came up. 'Food' and 'Drink'. "Food is simple. If there's a special request, like holding the onions on a burger, tell the chef and he'll happily comply. Now, for smoothies, it's a bit more complicated. Often times, we'll get customers who will want a specialty drink that they created." she went to drinks, and moved to a tab called 'Build Your Own'. "Because of that, my Dad had to add in this whole new section. Here we have all our ingredients. Just put in what the guest wants, and boom, we've got a smoothie. Tickets for food goes to the kitchen, tickets for drinks go to the bar. Make sense?"

"Clear as day." Emilia stated. Aimee simply nodded, taking in all the facts.

"We've got three POS systems." Roxy continued, going around the corner to a service station where there were cups, straws, and eating utensils. Aimee noticed a soda machine, though this one seemed to be offering way more than just the usual pepsi, sprite, and lemonade products. "One here, one at the bar, one by the kitchen. This is our soda machine. Basically, it has every soda that's ever been created. You remember when we were about ten, and they had Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeah." Aimee recalled the treat. It was something she throughly enjoyed with Lok and her other siblings when they were having a fundraiser at the church, where she originally met Pastor Divine. It was one of the few memories she had of her older brother, that one being one of her most favorite.

"It's here." Roxy smiled, patting the machine. "And don't worry," she winked, grinning. "You wanna cup, take it. Dad won't mind."

"Is that all?" Aimee asked. Roxy grinned.

"Yup, that's about it." she stated.

"Roxy!" Aimee cast her glance to the entrance, seeing Bloom and her friends were there. Aimee narrowed her eyes. What? Did they want them to set up their stage or something? Roxy, in response, smiled, coming up them.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"New hires?" Layla asked, eyeing Aimee and Emilia. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I know you! You're that girl from this morning."

"Yeah?" Aimee shot back.

"Thanks for helping Stella out. She can be real ditzy at times."

"I take offense to that!" Stella exclaimed. Layla simply rolled her eyes. Casper landed atop Aimee's head, blinking curiously.

"So you're going to keep him?" Flora asked. Aimee sighed.

"He won't leave me alone if I don't." she stated. "So, yeah. Casper's here to stay."

"That's great!" she responded, smiling. "I'm glad that you decided to keep him. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"You guys better hurry and start setting up." Roxy stated. "We're going to get a rush soon, and I don't want them interfering with the setup." Layla gave a two fingered salute and walked off with Flora following behind. Roxy turned to the two of them and passed them each a small notebook. "Are you both ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Emilia answered for the both of them. Roxy smiled.

"Remember, if you have any questions, just ask."

o.0.o.0.o

**Yeah, this turned out WAAAAAAAY longer than I thought it would. But I'm going to cut it off here. Enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. Minotaur the Beast

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Three_

o.0.o.0.o

"She wasn't kidding when she said it would be packed tonight." Emilia muttered near the drink station.

"Are you kidding me? This placed is a damn madhouse." Aimee muttered back, putting something in the POS system. "I'm going back out."

"Good luck." Emilia nodded. Aimee went back into the throng of people, doing a run. To make sure none of her tables needed refills. She felt a shiver go up her spine, and turned again, eyes catching sight of a trio of teenage girls around her age sitting around a single table. It must have been one of Emilia's tables, for she had no idea who they were.

One had long maroon hair that reached her lower back. Her skin was tanned, and she cocoa brown eyes. She was talking while waving her arms extravagantly and passionately. She looked angry about something. Another girl had short, lilac colored hair with thick bangs over her left eye. Some of her hair was gathered into a small ponytail on the side of her head. She was fair-skinned and had deep indigo eyes. She looked kind enough, smiling lightly at her passionate friend. The final girl had long black hair that nearly reached her ankles and was pale. She seemed completely bored with her two friends, flipping her bands out of her eyes with a sigh. She cast a glance in her direction, and suddenly straightened.

Her red eyes met Aimee's gray ones, and she stiffened as a malicious grin came onto her features. Suddenly, red seemed to engulf her form. Aimee stiffened, staring.

_Warning, danger_

Those two words echoed in her mind, then one more.

_Bellatriix _

The red-eyed girl turned back to her friends, and began whispering excitedly. All three of them looked up at her. Aimee felt as if she was in a trance, when suddenly, a shrill shriek and a shove to the shoulder snapped her out of it.

"Waitress!" some girl shouted as she turned around. "What does it take to get some service around here?"

"Sorry." Aimee muttered, going to her table as the girl sat in a huff. "What can I get you?" After she got their orders, and a rather lengthy complaint, Aimee ran back to the POS and typed the order in. She ran to the kitchen, picking up some orders then delivering them to tables.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a guitar and everyone turned to the stage. Without a word, everyone began rushing to get close to the stage, the WInx Club beginning their performance. Emilia let out a sigh as she held an empty tray, casting a smile towards Aimee, who nodded in response.

"Is this a usual thing?" Luke asked over the noise. Roxy nodded.

"It's like a nice little break we can get during the show." she said in response. "But wow, talk about a stress test. I thought we wouldn't make it!"

"I spilled three drinks..." Emilia practically wailed. "God..."

"Hey, we were slammed." Roxy said. "People make mistakes. I didn't expect you to be perfect on your first day."

"At least you didn't have to work behind the bar." Luke said. He raised his voice an octave. "I'd like a strawberry-banana smoothie with only _two _strawberries and the banana cut into perfect slices." He ran a hand down his face. "It's just blended fruit with yogurt! It'll taste the same despite how many strawberries you put in or how perfectly cut the banana is."

"True." Aimee sighed, staring at the cheering crowd. "Did you three notice those weird chicks in the corner?"

"Which ones? A lot of them were weird." Luke responded.

"The ones were the one chick had hair that practically fell to her ankles."

"I noticed them too." Roxy said. "Only reason is because of their clothes. I mean, there's a club a couple blocks away that is more suited for goth-slash-rocker people like that. This is more aimed towards a-"

"Happy-go-lucky audience?" Aimee shot out.

"To put it lightly." Roxy smiled. "But I suppose it's wrong to judge a book by it's cover."

"It wasn't their looks that caught my eye." Aimee said. "It was their... I dunno." she rubbed her temples. "You know how you can just sense when something is off?"

"Oh, like when some creeper is following you around at night?" Emilia asked.

"Well, you already know that's kinda off." Luke responded.

"Something was off about them." Aimee sighed. The fact that one girl was surrounded in red for a moment flashed in her mind. She abruptly stood. "I'm taking you up on that free drink offer."

She walked around the huge crowd, grabbing a glass from the service station, and began tapping the touchscreen, smiling fondly at the memory of her first cherry vanilla Dr. Pepper. Maybe if she drank it again, she'd have more vivid memories of Lok? Of happy times before he left, then she too, left her siblings? She sighed fondly at the memory, then heard a loud beeping. She opened her eyes, muttering curse words under her breath.

_All Out_

Of course they were all out of the drink she wanted. For some reason, this really made her mad. Her other hand was clenched in a fist as she glared at the screen. Suddenly, there was a small pop, and then a cracking noise. To her utter amazement, the glass under the drink machine suddenly cracked and burst, plastic shards falling into the bin meant for catching ice or an overflowing drink below.

Aimee glanced at her two hands for a moment. She was _sure _she wasn't touching it.

"Faulty merchandise." she stated, moving to dump the contents of the tray out. She grabbed another glass and pressed the coke button, set on getting just plain old diet till something else caught her eye. _Cherry Vanilla Coke Zero._

"Hm..." Aimee said, sipping the cold drink, then shrugged. "Close enough." She turned and walked back into the restaurant but paused all together in open-mouthed shock.

It was complete chaos.

Patrons were running for the exits screaming while the Winx Club looked to be in just as much shock, staring open-mouthed. There was a huge... well, she would suppose the best word would be a minotaur. But that was impossible! How could a mythical _beast _be She saw a group of men off to the side, going to attack the beast with some sort of blades.

She cast a glance about again. Where was Emilia and Luke? Casper? Leo? Did they run out of here?

The beast turned on her, glaring as it easily knocked the men who attacked it aside. Aimee took a hesitant step back. Was it aiming it's sights at her? Fuck that, of course it was!

"Aimee!" she heard Emilia call.

Suddenly, it charged.

It was like it was going in slow motion, almost. Aimee watched as it knocked back several of the men who tried to stop it. Luke was running towards her. The cup fell as she readied herself to run. She had to get it out of the building!

And she was bolting.

Aimee rushed out the door, the beast crashing behind her. Her feet hit sand as she sprinted onto the beach. Her feet hit water, and she scowled, turning back to the beast.

"Aimee!" she glanced overhead and saw the Winx Club hovering overhead, when something leapt up behind them, engulfing them in shadows. Aimee stared in openmouthed shock as the men who attempted to take on the beast earlier cried out their names. Aimee wondered if they were boyfriends, fiancés, maybe even husbands. Despite her maybe-sympathy she held for those men and the maybe sympathy she held for the fairies trapped in that ball of darkness, it gave the beast a chance to attack.

Aimee glared, taking off one of her shoes as it turned it's attention to her, and whizzed it at it's head, then did the same with the other. Then she bolted down the beach.

Suddenly, something sprouted from the beach and grabbed her ankle. She looked in disbelief as she stumbled. It looked like a shadow or something... She glanced up, swearing, as the beast charged. She crossed her arms in front of her to take the attack.

"_No!" _she shouted at the thing. Suddenly, she felt her hair go loose from the ponytail as... _something _blocked the creature. She heard a thud, then some crashes as it tried to break through whatever was blocking it. She opened her eyes and blinked at the glowing white shield in front of her.

Was that her doing? Who did she care?!

She narrowed her eyes slightly, and suddenly the shield glowed, sending the thing hurling back. The shield disappeared. She glanced down at her hands, as if wondering what she had done, then stopped.

She was not wearing the waitressing uniform. She was donned in a white-cut off T-shirt with loose sleeves tinted silver at the end. She was wearing a similar skirt-a _skirt_- colored white with an uneven hem, the right side longer than the left, the edges colored silver. White boots were on her feet with silver heels.

She felt something move on her back, as if new limbs appeared. Slowly, she tossed her straight brown hair aside, which had come out of it's ponytail, and saw wings. _Pink. Effing. Fairy wings._

"Oh, fuck." she muttered. "Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh, no, no, no."

"I knew it!" Emilia exclaimed, pointing at her as she bolted next to her. "Luke! I was right!"

"Right?! Right about what?!" Aimee exclaimed. The form flickered for a moment, then disappeared. Aimee blinked, realizing she was back to normal, even her hair in the ponytail. Did she imagine it? No... Emilia saw it.

"Aimee! Get back!" Luke exclaimed, right behind Emilia as he took out what looked like a sword hilt. "We've got backup on the way!" To her surprise, a shining white sword came from the hilt. Luke held it up expertly. Emilia whipped around.

"Where's Orion and Luna when we need them?!" she exclaimed, running a hand across her forehead, then grinned at Aimee. "Ready to see something cool?" Aimee stepped back as Emilia struck a pose. "Magic Winx!" there was a flash of light, and a few moments later, Emilia was in something completely different.

Her black hair was loose from it's ponytail, flowing freely. She was wearing a dress with an uneven hem, the end of the back falling just to her knees, while the front reached mid thigh. The skirt was layered, the bottom being unstained white while the top was a transparent green. There was a corset around her waist, ending just under her breasts, and was a solid lime green, darker then the transparent layer on the skirt of her dress. Above the corset, the dress was white with a sweetheart neckline. Straps came from the front of the dress, and traveled up till it wound around her neck. She had lime boots on her feet reached mid-thigh and lime gloves on her hands.

On her back was a pair of wings. They consisted of three crystal-like shapes, the top one being the biggest while the bottom was the smallest. They were like the outlines of a crystal, for there was nothing in the middle of them, yet they still had the shape. They were a bright lime green, and sparkled in the fading light.

"Cute, huh?" Emilia said, fluttering her wings as she lifted in the air.

"Y-You're one too?" Aimee exclaimed. Emilia smiled.

"Yup!" she said. "Luke, keep an eye on Aimee!" then she smiled.

"Quartz Barrage!" Emilia exclaimed, sending a flurry of quartz crystals towards the beast. It hissed at this, smacking it away and charging again. Suddenly, it roared in rage and agony, arching it's back then began bucking wildly.

"Yeeee-Haw!" a pale turquoise haired boy exclaimed, holding onto two daggers sticking out of the back of the beast. It continued bucking about, though his deep green eyes shined happily with excitement.

"Emilia, get him out!" a female voice overhead yelled. Aimee jerked her head up, seeing a pale female around sixteen years old with wavy navy blue hair in a ponytail, a majority covering the right half of her face.

She was donned in a black cutoff tank top with sweetheart neckline, silver lining the neckline, a single silver strap on her right shoulder. A part of the shirt, dropped down and curled just above her belly button. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a criss-crossed top, colored silver. Black boots went to her knees, silver heels on the ends. On her right hand was a fingerless glove with a rectangle of cloth missing in the middle while her left arm, around her elbow, was a black armband. On her back, like Emilia, was a pair of wings. They looked like two silver crescent moons back to back.

"Got it!" Emilia exclaimed, casting another spell to distract the beast. While it was distracted with the rain of crystals that fell on it, Emilia swooped down and grabbed the boy under his arms, lifting him in the air. He smiled at her, twirling his deep green daggers expertly in his hand, shifting his weight from foot to foot as if ready to attack.

"Lunar...!" the girl in the sky exclaimed, arms crossed over her chest as two silver crescents appeared over her hands. Aimee watched in amazement as she glowed a faint silver and the two weapons seemed to grow larger and larger. She glanced back at the beast.

"It's coming back!" Aimee shouted up at the girl in the sky. She whipped around as she saw golden strings wrap around the beasts necks and limbs, held in place by a single man. Aimee gaped as the black-haired man that she recognized from the group in the club, single-handedly holding that huge beast with _one arm. _

"Boomerang!" the girl in the sky exclaimed, launching the oversized crescent moons at the beast, one slicing it's head clean off while the other slashed through it's waist. Instead of seeing blood and gore, like Aimee expected, the thing simply disappeared in a a flash of dark shadows. Slowly, she kneeled down in the sand, going over the events.

For the first time in a long time, Aimee was dumbfounded.

Fairies, she knew, though hated to believe, were very much real. But minotaurs and boys with freaky swords? Well, she couldn't say it was stretching it. But she, being a fairy too? There was no way she imagined that. _She felt her damn wings. _But if she was a fairy, did that make her siblings magical beings as well? What was going on?

"You okay?" she glanced up at the navy-haired girl, who was no longer in her fairy form. Instead, she had dark washed jeans, a loose, black cut off shirt with a silver slash through it, and black, knee-high converses. She held out a hand. "I'm Luna."

"You were in the pet shop earlier." Aimee stated, ignoring her hand and standing up herself. Luna blinked her visible silver eye, then smiled.

"Yeah. I had a friend who needed help getting his friend a gift." she grinned. "He went home, though. But I got myself something!" a black cat flew around out from around her, it's golden eyes gleaming as it fluttered it's silver wings, a purple ribbon on it's tail that waved back and forth. "This is Aylin!"

"Luna!" the black-haired man from earlier came towards them, a serious look on his face. "Why are you here? You should be at Alfea!"

"Oh, let up, big bro." Luna sighed, crossing her arms casually behind her head, closing her eyes lazily. "I got _special _permission to be here."

"I told you with you powers-"

"They're fine." Luna shot back coldly. She glanced at Aimee, then smiled. "This is my big brother Helia. He's a graduated specialist from Red Fountain. And," she punched him lightly in the arm. "He's to overprotective for his own good. Stupid pacifist."

"Don't care." Aimee stated, turning to look at Luke and Emilia, both who were happily conversing with the turquoise haired boy. "What's going on?" she demanded, stomping up to them. Emilia had gone back to what she was wearing earlier, smiled.

"We're here to help you!" she stated happily. Aimee blinked, taking a step back.

"What do you mean?"

"As of recently," the turquoise-haired guy stated, looking at her. "You've noticed strange things happening around you?" Aimee glanced at him oddly.

"I don't know you." she stated, glaring. He laughed.

"Orion Yax, here to save the pretty girls from big bag beasts!" he grinned, Aimee felt her anger rise. Orion winced. "Ooh. Yeesh. Luke, I think she's going to hurt us."

"Just be quiet, Orion." Luke sighed, then smiled. "That's Orion. He's kind of a goofball, so you can just ignore him if you want to."

"That won't be hard."

"Anyways," Luna said, moving around Helia to speak. "You're kind of like our mission."

"Mission? Do I look like a mission to you?" Aimee asked, shooting a glare at her. Luna shook her head.

"Listen. Four students." Luke said. "Two who specialize in magic, two who specialize in protection. Two fairies, two specialist-in-training."

"Why did you come?" Aimee demanded, getting defensive.

"Aimee, you saw it yourself." Emilia stated gently. "You had wings! You were beautiful, powerful."

"You don't get it. I _can't _be a fairy. I cannot. Understand?"

"Why?" Luna asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Because... It goes against everything that makes sense! Do you realize how long it took me to realize that they," she pointed at the Winx Club as walked up to them. "Are freaking fairies?! The first thing I thought wasn't 'It's an illusion' or 'That's amazing'. I thought, 'What kind of nuclear waste leaked into the water that caused _that?'._"

"Listen, Aimee." Emilia said. "Ms. Faragonda sent us because you're giving off _major _waves of magic. Larger than an average human, larger than even an average earth fairy."

"We were also informed that there was someone here with dark magic as well." Orion said. "Witches aren't fairly common on this planet. So we knew that we had to see what was going on."

Aimee saw Luna sending her brother away with his friends, saying that they could handle it fine and that she'd see them soon when they came back to school. Slowly, Aimee turned her head back to them.

"What are you going to do, exactly?" Aimee asked. Luke smiled at the chance.

"We're going to take you back to Alfea so that you can talk to Ms. Faragonda." he said. "I know you're not the most sociable person, but can you handle that?"

o.0.o.0.o

**Aaaaaargh. That ending was BAAAAAAAAAD. But I needed to update this, so I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Four_

o.0.o.0.o

"Are you going to be okay without us?" Helia asked Luna for what seemed like the eightieth time since they saw each other again.

Aimee listened from the dressing room, closing her eyes, reminiscing slightly about her own brother, trying to bring up fragments of memories of him. She had changed long ago, Emilia already out there laughing with the others, but she was silently waiting for a moment to walk out.

"You stupid pacifist!" Luna exclaimed. Helia shouted in surprise. "If you ask that one more time, I'll noogie you so much that ever strand of your hair will fall from your head!" A round of laughter and japes at Helia, mostly about him getting downed by a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Well," she muttered, adjusting her cap on her head. "Batter up." she walked out of the dressing room, seeing Luna holding her older brother in a headlock while rubbing the top of his head with her knuckles. Everyone was joking around them, hardly noticing that she'd walked into the room.

"Hey, Aimee!" Emilia grinned, waving. "Ready to go?" she shrugged in response. Luna released her brother.

"How are we getting there?" she asked, expecting an aircraft or something to land outside the restaurant. Instead, Orion pulled out a small, hexagon-shaped object from his pocket, smiling.

"This is our one-way ticket back to the Magix portal station. All I've got to do is drop it, press the button like so~." he hummed under his breath as he put the small device on the ground, pressing the button. Suddenly, a warp appeared above it. Aimee squinted, trying to get the images to make sense through it. "And we're gone!" he suddenly glared at Timmy, who was edging a bit to close.

"I wouldn't do that." Emilia said. "It's wired so that after five people go through, it closes. Five, meaning Luke, Orion, Luna, myself, and Aimee." she laughed. "So don't touch it, or else one of us four isn't getting our education this year."

"Okay." Timmy took a step back. "It's just strange. I've never seen portable portals. Is it technology or magic?"

"A bit of both." Luna said. "See you in a week or so, big brother. And, by the gods," she flicked his forehead, smirking. "Propose and get on to making my nieces and nephews!" Helia snapped his head back, looking embarrassed as Luna snickered, holding Aylin in her arms and darting through the portal. Orion grinned, giving a two-fingered salute.

"Seeeeeee ya~!" then he fell back into the portal. Emilia laughed, holding Leo in one arm as Casper swung on Aimee's braid.

"I suppose that's our cue!" she stated. "We'll see you back at the school, everyone!" she turned to Aimee. "Come on! Lets go!" Aimee eyed the portal skeptically.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course!" Luke responded. He glanced over his shoulder. "Vouch for me that this isn't kidnapping?"

"Well, she volunteered to go to begin with..." Bloom muttered.

"Then here we go!" Emilia grinned as Luke swung Aimee over his shoulder, getting a string of curses from the girl as they leapt through the portal, Emilia giving them one last goodbye, before jumping after them.

o.0.o.0.o

"You okay?"

Aimee blinked, groaning as she looked up at the faces of Luna and Luke, both with eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I heard once that people who aren't used to the portal system get sick from it, but I didn't expect her to pass out..." Luke muttered.

"Well, there's really no other way to get to multiple places here, unless you fly or have someone who can teleport you." Luna shrugged. "Can you sit up, Aimee?" Aimee responded by sitting up, realizing she was laying on a bench. She blinked, looking at her surroundings in confusion, seeing what looked like... a relatively normal-looking city. Almost similar to Gardenia, if not a bit more modern looking.

"Where are we?" she asked, eyeing the people that walked by. Didn't they say they were going to some magic city? Why did everything look so... not like the Emerald City in the Wizard of Oz? That was what she thought of when she heard the term 'magical city'... yet everything here looks normal.

"We're at a portal station in The City of Magix." Luke explained.

"Not to be confused with The Planet of Magix." Luna chimed in. "Magix the city is the capitol of Magix the planet. The three best schools for fairies, witches, and heroes are also located here."

"So... it's like how Oklahoma City is the capitol of Oklahoma state?" Aimee asked. Luna and Luke glanced at each other.

"Oklahoma?" Luke asked. Aimee rubbed her temples with her fingers, sighing.

"Just... never mind. Where's Emilia and Orion?"

"They went to get some drinks for us. They took the pets with them." Luna said, looking over her shoulder. "Well, speak of the devil. There they are now."

"Aimee!" Emilia exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd pass out when we went through the portal! Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine." Aimee responded.

"You really freaked us out there." Orion said, tossing a drink to her. "Are you always that flimsy when it comes to magic?"

"Orion! This is all new to her!" Emilia exclaimed, swatting his arm. "She's probably exhausted and confused!"

"Where's the magic?" Aimee asked suddenly. Everyone glanced at her. She chugged a fourth of her drink. "When you say the city is called 'Magix', I expect something from a fairy tail. I feel like I'm standing in a slightly more modern version of Gardenia."

"What did you expect?" Luna chuckled, snatching a drink from Orion. "Sure, everyone here has magical powers, but it's not like fairies and witches are going to be walking around, transformed in their respective forms and casting spells and hexes."

"I guess you could say that it's pretty normal. I mean, a lot of people here use magic for multitasking and such." Luke said, pointing to his right. "Watch that lady at the flower stand, for example." Aimee turned her gaze to said lady, watching as she brought out a couple watering-cans, lining them up neatly before some golden sparkles flew from her fingers, lifting them up. Almost like they had a mind of their own, they shot in random directions across the stand, watering the flowers.

"See?" Orion said, grinning. "Stuff like that is pretty common around here, so it might take some getting used to."

"...Whatever." Aimee muttered, turning her attention back to the group. "So where's Alpha or whatever it's called?"

"Alphea." Luna corrected as Aimee pushed herself up.

"We have a ride coming, we shouldn't have to wait too long if we make it outside the city soon." Luke stated.

"Hold on," Aimee said, putting a hand up. "How are we going to get there? Because I swear to god almighty, if any of you try that weird portal trick again, I'll personally slit your throat."

"Oh, we're just going to walk." Emilia laughed. "That portal trick is only used for traveling to other planets or far off cities buses can't get to."

"Did you expect us to be incapable of walking?" Orion joked.

"Well, I don't see the point if you could simply teleport yourself everywhere." Aimee frowned, following after them.

"Only at a portal station. Not every fairy has teleporting powers." Luna said.

"And not every specialist has access to those teleporters." Luke said. "They're only supposed to be used for extreme missions." Aimee raised an eyebrow.

"So... tracking me down is considered extreme?"

"Ms. Faragonda was just really worried about your powers." Luna said. "She was worried they'd suddenly, well, _overflow, _so to say."

"What happens if they overflow?" Aimee asked.

"Sometimes we'll just get really sick because we can't dispel the magic that's growing inside us." Emilia said, putting a hand over where her heart is. "This usually happens with children who are just coming into their powers, though it can happen if a fairy gets an extreme magic boost out of no where."

"Or we have little to no control over our abilities, so our abilities take over for us." Luna said. "Sometimes random spells will be cast, causing things to happen according to our emotions."

"Like when you were in the pet shop, and you got mad at Roxy. I think you made that shelf snap." Luke said.

"Sometimes we'll randomly transform when we're just coming into our powers." Luna continued. "Our senses are more heightened towards other magical creatures, and when we're in danger, our fairy form takes over to protect us."

"Which is what happened when that monster attacked you back on the beach and you couldn't run anymore." Emilia smiled. "Fairy powers unleashed!"

"Here's our ride!" Orion grinned. Aimee looked around for a moment, wondering if a bus was going to pick them up when a large gust of wind nearly blew her hat off her head. Smacking one hand on top her head to keep the hat in place and the other arm over her face to keep the wind out of her eyes, she glanced up as a...

She didn't even know what to call it. Hovercraft? UFO? The Magix equivalence of an airplane? She just... just didn't know anymore.

"Damn, only an Owl?!" Orion exclaimed as it landed. "I wanted a Hawk..."

"We weren't gonna get a Hawk for a this, idiot." Luna rolled her eyes. "Why would we need a fully loaded battle craft for traveling from Magix to Alfea?"

"You never know? We could run into monsters or something!" Orion shot back. The 'Owl' hovered above ground for a moment, then a few landing piers came from the bottom of the ship, supporting it as it landed. A ramp slid down, beckoning them to get onto the ship. Orion and Luna immediately rushed on, Emilia half dragging Aimee by her arm as Luke walked casually behind her.

Inside, Aimee passed a male close to Luke and Orion's age. He was extremely pale with mahogany-red hair, cut close, though bangs falling to his chin covered his right eye. His eyes were onyx black, glaring coldly at them. There was a diamond stud in his left ear, and he was wearing a black T-shirt with dark jeans, black combat boots on his feet.

"My name is Aaron Caspers." he said, closing the hatch and turning to them, crossing his arms. "I hail from the planet Oscura-"

"The sister planet of Knightly?" Luna asked, tilting her head slightly. Aaron turned his gaze, glaring. Luna held up her hands in mock surrender. "Uncle, uncle, my good man. I think your boring holes into my skull. I just wanted to know, since I'm from Knightly." Aaron turned his gaze away from her, ignoring her comment about her origin.

"And this is my first year at Red Fountain." he paused. "Despite this, I can pilot the aircrafts provided by our superiors fairly well. I do not know nor would I care to know about how or why you four were chosen even though you are first years as well, but I took a program earlier this summer to study about the mechanics and how to fly this aircraft. I am in charge of this ship. You will not touch anything. You will be as quiet as possible."

"And what if we aren't?" Luke asked, though more curiously than anything.

"Then I'll throw you out of the ship mid-air." Aaron stated. Everyone stared at him, mortified. Even Aimee was a little taken aback by his bluntness, though she tried not to show it. "Do not look so surprised. You look like a bunch of morons." he uncrossed his arms, walking towards a seat in the center, pulling up a few holographic panels. "My only mission is to deliver the earth girl safely to Alfea. As for the rest of you, I could care less."

o.0.o.0.o

"You're leaving me here?!" Aimee shouted.

"We can't stay here." Luke responded, blinking at the sheer volume of her voice. "We have our own semester starting in three days. I can't stick around much."

"How am I supposed to get home, then? You guys are the one's with the freaky teleportation things!"

"Faragonda will be able to get you home." Luke responded before looking up. "Emilia!" the black-haired girl looked up, cocking her head to the side. "You still have my number, right?"

"Yup!"

"Make sure she," he pointed to Aimee to emphasize the point. "Calls! Or else I am going to repeatedly call your phone until you're driven so crazy that you and Luna has to force her down to talk to me!"

"Roger!" Emilia laughed.

"I'm not staying here long-term." Aimee said. "I'm just here to talk to Faragonda. I need to go back."

"Your siblings will be fine." Luke said.

"We're leaving." Aaron announced, walking towards the ship. Orion pouted for a moment, smiled.

"I'll see you at the dance." he said to Emilia, before jogging onto the ship. Aimee raised an eyebrow.

"Are they dating or something?" she asked Luke. Luke placed his hands in his pockets, amusement in his eyes.

"Not admittedly. They're good friends, though." he paused, looking over his shoulder at the ship. "I'll tell you that story later. I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Ridiculous." Aimee muttered. "We're never seeing each other again. I'm going back home." Luke glanced at her, amusement in his eyes before he rolled them

"Whatever you say." he grinned, jogging onto the ship. Aimee stepped back near Emilia and Luna, watching as the ship whipped up winds as it hovered up into the air, then bolting into the sky.

"Well, that was fun." Luna said.

"You're back." Aimee looked over and saw a brunette woman with angled glasses, wearing a blue dress. She studied the three of them over the brim of her glasses. "Lady Emilia Lyon. Miss Luna Celestia." she nodded to each one while Aimee glanced at Emilia. Lady? "Who is this young woman?"

"This is Aimee!" Emilia grinned. "She's the girl Headmistress Faragonda wanted us to pick up."

"Ah. The girl with high magic levels." the woman said. "My name is Griselda. I am the assistant headmistress of Alphea and head disciplinarian. I have heard from Bloom that they are surprisingly lenient in schools on earth. Whatever you managed to pull there, you better not to expect to get away with anything that under my watch."

"Please." Aimee scoffed. "I don't even plan on staying longer than a day."

"I'd watch your attitude if I were you." Griselda warned, adjusting her glasses.

"Or what?"

"Or nothing!" Luna laughed, grabbing onto Aimee's left arm while Emilia grabbed her right. "We're going to see Ms. Faragonda now. See you around, Ms. Griselda!"

And with that they dragged her off.

"Are you an idiot?" Luna hissed as they entered the school, both releasing her arms. "Don't piss her off! You'll curse everyone acquainted with you, including us!" Aimee said nothing, though she raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Emilia and Luna led her through the halls, a silence settling among them.

"Lady Emilia." Aimee stated. "The title 'lady' is usually reserved for a noble, specifically, a nobles daughter."

"Yeah, but it's just a silly title." Emilia laughed, turning around and placing a hand to her chest. "I'm from Gioia. It's a lovely place, really. My father is an adviser to the king, making him the 'Master' of the Lyon household, my mother the Mistress, and myself the Lady. Make sense?"

"I did not expect someone so flighty to be an aristocrat."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Emilia smiled. Luna tilted her head.

"This is interesting. I didn't know that either." the blunette noted. Silence settled again until they got to a door with a nameplate on it. Aimee glanced at it.

_Headmistress Faragonda._

Judging the name, Aimee supposed that she was in charge of this place. But the title 'Headmistress'? She wasn't one to say anything, since she basically rode on the coattails of the financial funds of her shitty public school her whole life, but wasn't a headmistress a title reserved for mainly private schools? Was Alfea a private school?

"Headmistress? We're back." Emilia said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." an elderly voice called to the other side. Emilia pulled open the door, gesturing for Aimee to walk inside. Aimee sighed, walking inside an office with floor to ceiling windows on the far wall, bookshelves lining the other walls. A large desk sat in the center of the room, two chairs in front of it and a large one behind it. An elderly woman sat in the chair, looking at them through her eyeglasses. She smiled gently as she waved her hand towards the seats. "I know there's only two chairs, but sit down."

Aimee eased herself into a chair, Emilia next to her while Luna leaned on the back of Emilia's chair. The brunette kept her gaze fixed on Faragonda. Luke said she'd be able to explain what was going on, right? Hopefully this fairy godmother can use her magic wand to wish up a good explanation.

"I'm sure you're very confused right now, young lady, and allow me to offer my deepest condolences for putting you through this. Now may I ask your name?"

"Aimee." Aimee responded.

"A lovely name." Faragonda commented, folding her hands in front of her. "Do you realize why I sent Emilia, Luna, and the boys to seek you out and bring you back?"

"Something about my crazy magic mojo or something." Aimee stated, crossing her arms with a flat look on her face. Faragonda chuckled.

"To put it bluntly, Aimee." she said with a light smile on her face. "As of recently, you've been giving off major waves of magic, wether you realize it or not. Now, it's completely natural for fairies to let out small bursts of magic when they're coming into their powers, but as for you, you are exhibiting extremely _high _levels for _long _periods of time, specifically at night, which might also explain why you don't notice it during the day. You're releasing this while you're dormant."

"I'm unimpressed." Aimee responded. "So I can perform magic tricks. Big deal."

"Aimee, being a fairy is more than being able to perform simple tricks." Faragonda responded, holding up one finger, as if lecturing a student. "Being a fairy is truly a gift. It-"

"I get this same speech from my guidance counselor every year." Aimee interrupted. "'Aimee, you truly are a gifted student, but you have no plans for your future'." she shrugged. "So what?"

"Luna, Emilia... Would you mind stepping out of the office for a moment?"

"Not at all Headmistress!" Emilia chirped, hopping up to walk out of the office. Luna shrugged, sending a small grin towards Aimee before following the black-haired girl out. There was a small silence as Aimee moved her gaze from the door to Ms. Faragonda again.

"Tell me about your earlier life, Aimee. Any childhood memories?" Aimee narrowed her eyes.

"Parents abandoned me and my siblings when I was ten, brother moved out of the foster home when I was thirteen, then I jumped out when I was fourteen. I don't remember anything before I was ten."

"I see." Faragonda stared at her for a moment, before folding her hands and closing her eyes. "Aimee. This might be hard to believe, but I knew your parents."

"Knew?!" Aimee exclaimed, jumping up. "Knew?! Do you know where they are?! Can I contact them?!"

"It is not that simple, Aimee. I haven't the slightest idea where they ran off too. I knew they had a few children, though I hadn't the slightest idea which planet they left them on."

"Which planet? Explain." Aimee demanded. Faragonda looked at her.

"Aimee. Do not be upset when I tell you this but I know you aren't from Earth."

o.0.o.0.o

**Done. One-thirty. Tired. Not much to say. Sleeeeeeep...**

**zzz...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
